


Dating Steve Harrington Headcanons

by whorror_jpeg



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexuality, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, headcanons, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: just some cute little dating Steeb headcanons i wrote up for a friend.





	Dating Steve Harrington Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr.  
> blueandbi asked: GIMME STEEB PLZ

  * You two prolly met after him and Nancy broke up. He went to the bathroom really quick in the middle of class without telling your teacher. And you followed. Yes, into the bathroom. He was a wreck, tears streaming down his cheek and his nose running and like completely gross and ugly sobbing. You just sit next to him and he’s like ‘wtf’ but you tell him about your day and he calms down.
  * _"why are you here." "Because it sucks going through stuff alone.”_
  * You guys soon become really close and everyone thinks you’re dating so why not?
  * Your first date was a disaster in the best was possible.
  * You went to an outdoor movie and got rained out.
  * But it was an excuse to cuddle later.
  * _Anyways._
  * Cuddling all the time.
  * _**HAND HOLDING!!!!!!**_
  * Play fighting and roughhousing.
  * Him opening up to you about his anxiety and insecurities bc he’s got a lot of both.
  * Helping him up when he’s on the ground bc he’s lazy.
  * Soft kisses.
  * Rubbing your back lightly after the shmex.
  * Shoulder kisses
  * Him not caring about sex that much; it’s just a plus to him.
  * Planning pranks against him with Dustin.
  * Him waking up with some sort of "demasculinizing" thing on and not caring much bc _hES NOT A PIECE OF SHITTY TOXIC MASCULINITY!!!_
  * Lots of dumb movie quotes.
  * And dad jokes.
  * " _YOU’RE NOT THEIR LEGAL GUARDIAN SHUT UP YOU’RE NOT A DAD”. “Don't talk to me or my son ever again.”_
  * Steve's really poetic.
  * And picks flowers for you.
  * No boundaries (and by that he’ll walk in on you pissing and not care).
  * He _LOVES_ watching you do stuff (not creepily tho) Like homework and makeup.
  * He loves how you carefully you open lockers and do the dishes with him.
  * He understands if you need space from him.
  * He steals stuffed animals and blankets from you bc they smell like you.
  * He’s a 5-year-old in an adult body.
  * He's surprisingly good at dancing.
  * _HIS HUGS ARE SO GOOD._
  * You make fun of him getting all sweaty.
  * He’s got so much respect to give.
  * You know those memes where they say “he protecc but he also respecc”? Yeah. Steve in a nutshell.
  * Ice skating and rollerblading a lot.
  * Water balloon and snowball fights.
  * He knows how to play guitar.
  * It takes 6 months before you guys have sex.
  * He opens up about his sexuality.
  * _"I’m not opposed to dating a guy, but why would I if I have you?”_
  * Polaroids.
  * Hide and seek.
  * Cinema dates.
  * He's tired a lot.
  * He’s also got really bad nightmares so expect to either be called until he falls back asleep or you coming over or vice versa.
  * Sometimes he thinks you’re too good to be true.
  * And when he tells you, you smack him and then kiss him.
  * His favorite things on your body include your ears, shoulders, knees, and thighs.
  * Your parents love him and how dorky he can be.
  * You two get small tattoos together.
  * Reading together.
  * Also finding out he has reading glasses.
  * Him genuinely caring about you all the time.
  * Being the cutest couple in school.




End file.
